Siete Noches bajo la Luna
by KakaIru
Summary: Él era un ninja encargado de proteger al Kazekage, proteger su corazón, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a adueñarse de él... GaaLee YAOI. NO FLAMMES.
1. Chapter 1

**Siete Noches bajo la Luna**

**Summary:** Él era un ninja encargado de proteger al Kazekage, proteger su corazón, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a adueñarse de él... GaaLee

**Advertencia: **Yaoi, o sea relación Chico/Chico, si no te gusta el género fácilmente puedes cerrar la historia, gracias **  
**

**Disclaimer: **La serie Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco la quiero, aunque si me regalan a Lee y a Iruka-sensei no me quejo -

**N/A: **Aún no domino como subir a esta página pero mientras tanto ya veré como hago. Lo único que puedo decir por ahora es que el fic es un semi-AU.

Disfruten!!!!

* * *

** ...::: Primera Noche... Conociendo a mi Kazekage :::... **

* * *

El chico de cabellos negros alzó su oscura mirada hasta encontrar la concurrida plaza. El ardiente sol del desierto se reflejó en su ridículamente brillante peinado, sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa y tomó un sorbo de agua de la botella que guardaba entre sus cosas. Del otro lado de la plaza su compañera le hizo una seña. Él asintió levemente y se ocupó en buscar a su segundo compañero. No tardó en hallarlo, sus ojos blancos resaltaban en medio de la multitud. Él también asintió, en espera de que algo sucediera. 

Un grito ensordecedor se extendió por toda la plaza.

El objetivo estaba cerca.

El chico de ojos negros y sonrisa traviesa hizo la botella a un lado y se preparó.

Rock Lee. Ninja experimentado, soltero, bisexual por lo que todos sabían o más o menos intuían. Alegre por naturaleza, fuerte y decidido, adorador de la Primavera de la Juventud y dispuesto a dar su vida por la persona que ame. Sincero e ingenuo, escalofriantemente ingenuo, había abandonado Konoha unos tres días atrás, cuando La Hokage le ordenara partir de inmediato rumbo a Suna e impedir el asesinato del Kazekage, quien continuamente se veía amenazado por los ninjas de las naciones vecinas.

Imaginaba que no sería tan difícil, pero ninguna precaución era demasiada.

Volvió enfocar la vista en el podio central de la plaza y contempló la resguardada figura del Kazekage hacer acto de presencia. El pueblo entero enloqueció al verlo, lanzando vítores al aire y riendo. Aún así Lee pudo ver las caras disconformes de algunos habitantes y no eran precisamente pocos. Aparentemente el Kage de Sunagakure era un héroe entre los jóvenes, pero los viejos y ancianos no le tenían el mismo aprecio. Lee se preguntó el porqué.

Algo entonces lo hizo poner en alerta.

Era menos que un sonido, pero pudo percibirlo a la perfección. No estaban solos, alguien más tenía la vista fija en el Kazekage. Lee volteó el rostro disimuladamente, buscando al causante de desatar ese escalofríos que había recorrido su columna vertebral. Del otro lado su compañero Neji pareció sentir lo mismo (o al menos algo parecido) por lo que se pusieron en alerta. Fue entonces cuando Lee lo vio.

Un hombre espantosamente cerca de donde se encontraba el Kage de la Arena que contemplaba a su alrededor con los ojos desorbitados y un rostro que, mínimo, asustaría hasta al más valiente. Rápidamente pero sin llamar la atención, y batallando por llegar a la altura del hombre sin llevarse a ningún aldeano de por medio, Lee intentó llegar a él. Apuró el paso cuando Neji habló por el intercomunicador que llevaba en la oreja y le dijo:

-¡Apresúrate, está lleno de sellos explosivos!

Lee trató de no caer en la desesperación. ¡Pero apuró el paso! Con una mano extendida hacia el hombre, como si de pronto pudiese alcanzarlo, y todo ocurría como en cámara lenta, como si se tratara de alguna película. Sus compañeros contuvieron el aliento. Neji mantuvo la guardia mientras la única chica del grupo, Tenten, se acercaba al Kage "por si acaso".

Finalmente y luego de angustiantes segundos Lee llegó hasta donde se encontraba el sujeto y lo tomó del hombro rudamente.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó volteándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando lo hizo comprobó que el hombre estaba lleno de pergaminos explosivos y estaba a punto de encender uno.

Lee abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa.

El pergamino estaba encendido.

-¡¡¡A un lado!!!- gritó como única reacción antes de sentir una poderosa explosión que aturdió sus sentidos.

Ahora sí, Rock Lee, estaba muerto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos al sentir algo áspero y duro contra su ropa. Su cabeza daba vueltas y se veía incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que... no hacía falta. Él estaba acostado, o más bien, flotando sobre algo. Ese algo era arena, una enorme cantidad de arena.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta del enorme silencio que reinaba en la plaza, además, no había sangre, parecía no haber heridos. ¿Entonces qué? Y la vio.

Una enorme bola también de arena que poco a poco se caía a pedazos. La persona que controlaba esa arena sin duda algua era la misma que en ese momento suspendía a Lee unos metros por encima de los demás. El chico Rock miró a ambos lados sólo para encontrar el preocupado rostro de Neji retomando su usual porte frío y, más allá, Tenten se hallaba al lado de un protegido y aparentemente ileso Kazekage que sostenía las palmas de sus manos extendidas hacia el frente.

Lee sintió una corriente de alivio recorrerle al saber que no había fallado su misión, aunque talvez el éxito de la misma no se debiera precisamente a él.

Pero, lo importante, era que el Kage estaba a salvo, aunque Lee no pudiese apreciar su rostro debido al enorme sombrero que portaba. La arena fue descendiendo poco a poco y la muchedumbre miraba, asombrada, la bola de arena decaer. Lee también lo vio. Vio un charco de sangre regarse por todos lados en el sitio donde se encontraba un enorme hueco y en donde habría estado un "terrorista" más.

Así que el atentado no se había llevado a cabo...

Finalmente la gente fue obligada a retirarse de la plaza. Los guardias del Kazekage aparecieron de la nada y en cuestión de segundos ya no había nadie, un silencio sepulcral se extendía por todos lados.

Una vez en el suelo Lee se apresuró a llegar junto a la máxima autoridad de la Aldea de la Arena y averiguar sobre su estado, si no habría salido herido, pero nada más colocarse a su altura los guardias le impidieron el paso.

Neji se puso a un lado de Lee.

El Kage hizo una seña con su mano y los guardaespaldas se apartaron. Tenten se colocó junto a sus compañeros.

-Así que ustedes son los shinobis enviados de Konoha- dijo una apagada voz proveniente del Kazakage.

Los tres ninjas hicieron una reverencia en respuesta. Así era, la Hokage Tsunade los había enviado para proteger a su aliado de un intento de asesinato.

-Tsunade-sama nos ha enviado para resguardar su seguridad lo que dure el Festival de la Lluvia- comunicó Neji con voz impersonal y fría, como requería la situación- Estamos a sus órdenes, Kazekage-sama.

El aludido asintió, complacido por tener tan buenos ninjas a su disposición.

De no haber sido por el grito del ninja que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza talvez él se encontraría ahora hecho pedazos, los aldeanos recogiendo sus restos.

Los ojos ocultos del Kazekage se posaron en el ninja en cuestión. Vaya shinobis insólitos que tenían los de la Aldea de la Hoja. Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan... particular. No sólo su peinado era raro, también lo era su uniforme, su aspecto, todo. Y aún así sentía que no podía ni debía subestimarlo. El chico se veía fuerte.

-Me alegra contar con su presencia- dijo el Kage, y al momento una chica de ojos avispados y sonrisa resuelta se acercó a ellos-. Ella es Temari, se encargará de llevarles a sus habitaciones. Espero que hoy puedan descansar.

Dicho esto se retiró silenciosamente, dejando a tres chicos cansados pero también asombrados. El Kage era mucho más formal que la propia Hokage.

Un suspiro abandonó los labios de Lee al encontrarse nuevamente solo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Neji sin parecer sinceramente preocupado. Probablemente hacía esa pregunta porque pensaba que era la de rigor. Después de todo cuando alguien ha estado a punto de morir se le pregunta exactamente eso¿o no?

Lee asintió:- Sí.

Tenten, a su lado, volvió la vista a ambos chicos.

-¿Alguien sabe qué pasó?- preguntó.

Cuando Neji estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para contestar la voz de Temari le interrumpió.

-El Kazekage le ha salvado- dirigiendo su vista hacia Lee y echando a andar en espera de que los demás le siguieran; le siguieron, en parte demandando una explicación, por otro lado deseosos de tomar su tan merecido descanso. El camino hacia Suna había sido tortuoso y difícil, habían tenido que sortear tormentas de arena y uno que otro enemigo, y, después de todo, venían contra reloj. Literalmente estaban molidos- Ha usado su arena para protegernos a todos.

Esa fue la sencilla explicación de Temari, pero resultó tener un resultado impactante. Así que el Kazekage podía usar la arena, eso sin duda alguna era increíble.

-Nunca había oído hablar de esa técnica sucesoria- murmuró Tenten de forma perfectamente audible.

-Es que...- dijo Temari con una sonrisa- no es una técnica sucesoria.

Los ninjas presentes asintieron esta vez mucho más sorprendidos. Incluso Hyuuga Neji, conocido por ser un genio, se sorprendió de este hecho, aunque por supuesto no lo demostrara.

Temari los llevó hasta un edificio algo alto. Lee procuró fijarla a ella en su memoria. Las cuatro coletas que amarraban ese rubio y brillante cabello, el atuendo de kunoichi que atenuaba sus curvas y la hacían lucir sensual y apetitosa a la vista de cualquiera (cosa contraria a Tenten, quien por razones desconocidas se negaba a usar una falda) y, por último pero no menos importante, un gigantesco abanico que, Lee adivinó, debía ser parte de su armamento.

-Aquí permanecerán mientras estén en Suna- avisó la chica-. Sus habitaciones están en él penúltimo piso.

-¿Quién está en el último?- preguntó Lee recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Temari volvió a sonreír.

-El Kazekage- fue toda su respuesta.

Lee se mostró claramente sorprendido. Así que estarían tan cerca del Kage; de cierta forma resultaba mucho más fácil para ellos, así no tendrían que recorrer grandes distancias si algo malo ocurría y debían intervenir a favor del representante de Suna.

Prontamente Temari los guió hacia sus respectivos cuartos. No eran demasiado grandes pero agradecieron que fuesen separados, lo cierto es que la idea de compartir habitación no les parecía para nada atractiva, siendo que cada uno era quisquilloso a su manera. Por eso mismo Lee sonrió ampliamente cuando, al último, Temari lo dejó frente a un cuarto pequeño, ordenado y con todo lo básico que debería llevar. Nuevamente, la chica repitió lo que había dicho en las otras tres habitaciones:

-La cena con el Kage es a las ocho de la noche en el último piso, al llegar los guiarán, no tardes por favor- y se fue con otra pequeña sonrisa.

Lee asintió (a pesar de que Temari ya se había marchado) y se adentró en su habitación.

Suspiró.

Estaba terriblemente cansado.

Colocó su bolsa de viaje a un lado de la cama y se lanzó a esta sin mucha ceremonia esperando poder dormir un poco. Pero, esa noche, no pudo pegar un ojo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No supo por qué pero algo a mitad del sueño lo distrajo. No era un sonido, no era una presencia, no era siquiera un presentimiento, pero sin duda era algo que parecía llamarle. O alguien.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama. Tomando en cuenta el color del cielo aún no era hora de la cena, cosa que agradeció enormemente pues no se veía a sí mismo apresurándose para llegar a tiempo. Soltó un largo bostezo y se talló los ojos con parsimonia, habituando su mirada a la poca claridad del cuarto. Se asomó a la ventana y el viento meció sus cortos y negros cabellos.

Miró cuidadosamente las calles desiertas. Era como si nadie saliera de sus casas por temor a ser devorados por un monstruo imaginario (o talvez no tan imaginario). Sea como fuese él se estaba aburriendo, así que decidió ir a explorar un poco la aldea en la que pasaría los próximos siete días.

Así como había pensado Rock Lee salió de la habitación y seguidamente del edificio, completamente ajeno de la mirada que se posaba en él y que parecía estudiar y analizar cada uno de sus movimientos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee se preguntó, por décima vez, si Suna realmente estaba disfrutando de un festival. No sólo era por el escaso y casi nulo colorido de la aldea, era también el ambiente, sobrecargado y casi triste. Suna parecía más un paraje desolado y angustioso que una aldea que en una semana disfrutaría uno de los fenómenos más extraordinarios en el desierto: lluvia.

¿Por qué no había nadie en las calles¿Por qué no se oía música, ruido, risas y demás¿Dónde estaban los colores y los juegos¿Y por qué los pocos que se asomaban se le quedaban viendo como si se tratara de un ser de otra dimensión? Lee prefirió no preguntar...

En cambio sus pasos lo llevaron a una de las zonas más desiertas que pudiera encontrar: un parque. ¿Y los niños? Allí no había niños, sólo una figura callada y ausente que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Lee hizo acto de presencia. De hecho el chico más bien parecía como si no se percatara de nada, sólo se columpiaba lentamente, con la vista fija en sus pies, talvez recordando algo, talvez perdido en sus propios pensamientos, o quien sabe, puede que simplemente estuviese allí para pasar el rato justo como Lee.

Y fue Lee quien se acercó a él.

Al principio quiso hablarle, pero no lo creyó aropiado, talvez porque la forma en la que el otro lo ignoraba era bastante atemorizante y cortaba cualquier reacción en él. Así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue sentarse en el columpio vecino y mecerse suavemente, sintiendo la caricia del viento sobre su rostro.

Pero de pronto el silencio era demasiado... desesperante, sobretodo para él quien estaba acostumbrado a hablar hasta que le faltara el aire, a conversar de uno u otro tema, a hacer charla incluso hasta con su sombra. Simplemente estar ahí era aburrrido, demasiado para su gusto y de un nivel demasiado elevado como para que Lee lo soportara sin tener ganas de halarse de los cabellos y vociferar.

-Etto... ¿no estás aburrido?- la voz de Lee cortó el silencio con la eficacia de unas tijeras. Por toda respuesta el chico a su lado lo ignoró olímpicamente, pero al sentir la negra mirada de Lee sobre sí decidió confrontarlo. Y ese momento fue...

Único.

Lee casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver esos ojos turquesa siendo rodeados por esa fina línea negra. Eran intimidantes sin duda alguna, pero intimidantemente bellos. Lee suspendió el aire en sus pulmones al contemplarle, al perderse en ese inmenso océano que amenazaba con tragarlo todo, y de repente sintió que las palabras lo abandonaban y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Saber el hecho de que se estaba acalorando no hacía sino ponerlo más nervioso.

Ese chico era... hermoso. Así de simple, así de destructivo, hermoso en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Talvez lo que lo hacía más hermoso, a ojos de Lee, era esa seriedad con la que lo miraba. Era una seriedad tal que hacía a Lee avergonzarse.

-E-Etto...- Lee se maldijo a sí mismo por tartamudear de esa forma- N-No... ¿no estás aburrido?

El chico no respondió, sólo mantuvo su fría e inexpresiva mirada en él. ¡Este chico incluso podía ganarle a Neji en cuanto a frialdad y estoicismo!

-Lo siento...- se disculpó Lee al entender que el otro no respondería, así que volvió la vista al frente y continuó meciéndose, aunque esta vez con menos ánimos. De repente toda su energía se había evaporado, dejando en su lugar un vago sentimiento de tristeza. Y entonces algo pasó.

¡El chico habló!

-Me gusta el silencio- dijo con voz casi dura, carente de emociones, de ese tipo de voces que prefieres no escuchar a menos que sea en un susurro. Su mirada aguamarina volvió a perderse en algún punto muerto entre sus pies.

No hubo más palabras, más sonidos, sólo el ritmo de sus respiraciones y alguno que otro grito lejano en alguna casa apartada.

Y así pasaron las horas, o al menos eso pareció. Anocheció lentamente, el aire se fue haciendo frío, al temperatura descendiendo drásticamente, los colores del cielo volviéndose poco a poco nulos, la oscuridad abarcando todo... Y las estrellas... oh, no había estrellas esa noche, ni había luna ni habían nubes. ¡Qué extraño!

-Que ambiente tan raro...- susurró Lee más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

Pero por alguna extraña razón este comentario le pareció al otro bastante llamativo. ¿Quién se ponía a hablar sobre el ambiente, más que él? Sus ojos entonces vagaron hacia el otro chico, silenciosamente lo estudió.

-¿Eres nuevo en la aldea?- dijo con voz grave a causa de la poca práctica. Sí, él no era de los que hablaba, más bien era de los que mandaba, pero claro, el chico a su lado no tenía que enterarse¿o sí?

-Así es- respondió Lee con una brillante sonrisa-. Vengo de Konoha, soy uno de los nuevos guardaespaldas del Kazekage- dijo con notable orgullo.

El chico no pareció sorprendido por sus palabras aunque, ciertamente, Lee dudaba que el joven mostrara alguna expresión. El muchacho que se columpiaba pensó que volverían al eterno silencio, pero la voz de Lee se hizo escuchar.

-¿Cómo es el Kazekage?- quizo saber¿y que mejor forma que preguntando a uno de los aldeanos?

-Es malo- fue todo lo que dijo.

Lee abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa. Definitivamente no esperaba esa clase de comentarios. ¿Cómo podía alguien hablar así de su Kage, de la persona que protegía la aldea, que cuidaba sus vidas a diario? Sus ojos negros se llenaron de decepción. A él nunca se le ocurriría hablar así de su Hokage, por más viciosa que esta fuera. Y junto a la decepción llegaba el enojo.

-No pienso que el Kazekage sea una mala persona...

El chico estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿Y tú qué sabes de él?", pero se contuvo, sólo le miró fijamente, y en sus ojos se mostraba claramente una curiosidad casi infantil. ¿Qué razón tendría el pelinegro para defender al Kazekage de esa forma?

-Él salvó mi vida- recordó Lee levantándose de su asiento y mirando fijamente al otro-. Aún no se lo he agradecido- añadió en voz más baja-, pero estoy seguro de que no es una mala persona.

-Si tú lo dices...- fue toda la contestación que obtuvo.

Lee le miró con el ceño fruncido. Estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero entonces reparó en la hora.

-Un momento... ¿qué hora es?- preguntó cayendo en cuenta de que no tenía un reloj a la mano.

-Deben ser casi las ocho- respondió el chico, y ante sus palabras Lee no pudo sino abrir los ojos por completo, como si de repente sus enormes orbes fuesen a saltar de sus cuencas.

-¡Se me hace tarde!- exclamó echando la carrera de vuelta al edificio del Kage.

Oh Dios, si llegaba tarde Tenten lo mataría. Talvez Lee se sintió tan presionado en ese momento que olvidó despedirse del chico en el parque, pero apenas el pelinegro se hubo ido los ojos del otro siguieron el camino que había tomado. Mmm... así que agradecer al Kazekage. Eso sonaba, sin duda, muy interesante. Al menos era algo completamente nuevo, siendo que en Suna no acontecía nunca nada, todos los días eran más de lo mismo, pero este chico prometía acabar con su rutina y¿quién sabe?, talvez consiguiera algún importante cambio.

El chico en el columpio se levantó perezosamente y retiró de sus hombros un poco de arena imaginaria.

Levantó la vista al cielo, allí donde aparecía la sombra de una débil luna.

Caminó lentamente, sintiendo las miradas de los aldeanos clavadas en él. Las luces de las ventanas abiertas iluminaban su triste y apagada figura, sus cabellos rojizos carentes de vida, su piel extrañamente pálida, sus ojos aguamarina fríos cual glaciar. Sí, talvez... dejaría todo de ser tan aburrido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rápido como un rayo Lee reemplazó sus viejas vestimentas por unas nuevas. Un entallado mono verde, calentadores naranja, vendas en las manos hasta casi llegar al codo, chaleco chunin, la bandana de Konoha atada a la cintura, las típicas sandalias azules y prontamente estuvo listo. Casi como una exhalación se dirigió al último piso.

Al llegar una enfadada Tenten lo esperaba, a su lado Neji lucía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

-¡Casi llegas tarde!- le reprendió la kunoichi conteniendo las ganas de arrojarle a su compañero un buen puño.

-P-pero aquí estoy, Tenten-san- se defendió el pelinegro a duras penas.

Y cuando la chica estuvo a punto de soltarle un buen golpe una voz llamó su atención.

-Aquí están- habló Temari apareciendo por una de las puertas.

Lee sonrió al verla. Tenten se acercó a la chica y Neji permaneció en su sitio. Temari los guió entonces dentro de una sala, no muy grande, que albergaba una mesa de tamaño considerable. Contrario de lo que pensaban, no había nadie allí. La habitación estaba prácticamente sola, a excepción de ellos y de, ahora recordaban, Kankuro, quien lucía un atuendo completamente negro y llevaba el rostro pintado como si fuese a alguna batalla.

Los tres ninjas de la hoja saludaron cortésmente.

-¿Y el Kazekage?- preguntó Lee completamente emocionado. Por momentos se olvidaba del chico que había conocido momentos antes y el enojo que le había provocado.

-Llegará pron...- las puertas abriéndose, nuevamente, interrumpieron a Temari- Ahí está- dijo en cambio.

Tenten dirigió una dura mirada a Lee, como diciendo "más te vale comportarte". El chico hizo caso omiso a la advertencia velada, en cambio sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes, su mandíbula abierta, su expresión haciéndose cada vez más graciosa, en cambio su rostro estaba pálido, y al ver a la imponente figura del Kazekage hacer acto de presencia no pudo contenerse más...

-¡¡¡TÚ!!!- gritó Lee señalándolo acusadoramente...

_Continuará..._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Uff... me he tardado mucho para escribir este capítulo pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Jejeje espero que les guste! Como siempre, naruto no me pertenece, tampoco lo quiero, aunque se mi regalan a Lee o a Iruka-sensei no me quejo kukuku

Ahora sí, a leer!!

* * *

** ..: Segunda Noche: Contemplando a mi Kazekage :..**

* * *

_-¿Y el Kazekage?- preguntó Lee completamente emocionado. Por momentos se olvidaba del chico que había conocido momentos antes y el enojo que le había provocado._

_-Llegará pron...- las puertas abriéndose, nuevamente, interrumpieron a Temari- Ahí está- dijo en cambio._

_Tenten dirigió una dura mirada a Lee, como diciendo "más te vale comportarte". El chico hizo caso omiso a la advertencia velada, en cambio sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes, su mandíbula abierta, su expresión haciéndose cada vez más graciosa, en cambio su rostro estaba pálido,y al ver a la imponente figura del Kazekage hacer acto de presencia no pudo contenerse más... _

_-¡¡TÚ!!- gritó Lee señalándolo acusadoramente..._

--

Lo próximo que se escuchó en la sala fue un fuerte golpe proferido por Tenten en dirección al ruidoso ninja de la Hoja.

-¡Gomenasai!- se disculpó la chica haciendo una marcada reverencia.

Neji los observaba, apartado, profiriendo por lo bajo una maldición ante la estúpida actitud de su compañero de equipo que en ese momento se acariciaba el enorme chichón en su cabeza. Finalmente, fueTemari quien rompió la situación tan tensa y, con una gota en la sien, dio la orden para que todos pasaran a cenar.

Lee, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión completamente seria, observaba atentamente al "Kazekage".

-Es él...- susurró para sí mismo y sin que nadie le oyera.

¡Era aquel joven que había conocido esa misma tarde! ¿Entonces él era el Kazekage, la máxima autoridad de Suna? Lee no supo cómo sentirse en ese momento, varios sentimientos tratando de apoderarse de su pecho, entre ellos la molestia al saberse engañado, la decepción al no haber podido darse cuenta por sí mismo de quién era el joveny, finalmente, la confusión al percatarse de las palabras que aquel muchacho le había dirigido. Si aquel pelirrojo era el Kage, ¿entonces por qué había dicho que era malo?

Lee no entendió nada de nada, por más que su mente trató de buscar alguna especie de respuesta.

Mientras se acomodaba en su lugar de la mesa, entre sus dos compañeros, contemplaba por el rabillo del ojo la estoica figura del chico.

La verdad es que no lo hubiera pensado en un comienzo, que tan importante persona fuese tan joven e indudablemente tan apuesta. Tenía el pelo rojoy brillante y la expresión cansada del que ha vivido mucho, y a pesar de tan corta edad poseía enormes ojeras que resaltaban el tono aguamarina de sus ojos. El rostro era hermoso, de piel lozanay pálida a pesar de vivir en un clima desértico como lo era Sunagakure y, Lee notó no sin cierta fascinación, sus movimientos eran medidos y precisos como los de un muñeco, sus dedos largos y sin rastro alguno de marcas, tan diferentes a los del propio Lee, cuyos puños estaban llenos de heridas que tenían tanta antigüedad como él mismo.

La cena pasó calmada, ultimando detalles sobre el festival y toda la comitiva que se encargaría de la seguridad. Tenten iría con Temari y juntas se encargarían de todo lo concerniente a la festejación; Neji acompañaría a Kankuro y protegerían las fronteras de la aldea para así evitar cualquier intruso y, por último, Lee estaría con el grupo de ANBUs como escolta del Kazekage.

Extrañamente, el pelirrojo no miró a Lee en toda la velada y esto, de cierta manera, hirió al pelinegro. ¿Acaso fingía que no lo conocía? ¿Que su encuentro, minutos atrás, no se había llevado a cabo?

Lee apretó un puño por debajo de la mesa y dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras sus ojos se posaban en el Kage, quien comía en silencio, asintiendo de vez en cuando y sin prestar realmente atención. Esto, únicamente, hasta que el pelirrojo se sintió observado, entonces levantó la vista y sus gemas azules confrontaron las piedras negras que brillaban en el rostro de Lee.

Y ese momento fue...

Como una explosión.

Encerrando el aliento dentro de su pecho, Lee se congeló en su sitio.

De pronto, y por razones desconocidas para él, sus pulmones parecieron abandonar su función y su propio cuerpo pareció olvidarse hasta de pestañear. No respiraba, no se movía, tan sólo miraba, casi acechante, a ese rostro impertérrito de tan duras facciones que en ese instante parecía devorarlo con la mirada. ¡Había tantas emociones en esos ojos! Estaba el odio, Lee pudo percibirlo casi al instante,y la ira siempre presente. Pero había más grandes y complejas emociones que el shinobi de la Hoja no pudo comprender. No era tristeza, no era soledad, era una especie de alejamiento consciente por temor a algo que no puede entender, que no lo acepta por completo, ¿pero qué?

-Lee, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Tenten apretando su brazo, haciendo que le mirara.

-N-No es nada- respondió Lee un tanto incómodo, aún sintiendo la inquisitiva mirada del Kazekage que le impedía respirar, de pronto como si sus ojos acabaran con todo el oxígeno a su alrededor.

-No te ves muy bien- aseguró la chica con expresión preocupada-. ¿Quieres ir a ver a un doctor?

-No, sólo...- había empezado a sudar- Sólo voy a salir a por un poco de aire- dijo levantándose lentamente y, tras disculparse, salió de la habitación que de repente se le hacía tan pequeña.

Salió sin mirar atrás pero sabiendo de antemano que el pelirrojo aún le observaba.

Su corazón latía apresuradamente dentro de su pecho y, rápidamente, se apresuró a saltar por una ventana hasta llegar al tejado del edificio donde, con los ojos muy abiertos, contempló la blanca luna que se alzaba en su cuarto menguante, incompleta y casi destruida, pero solitaria en el alto firmamento. Inspiró y exhaló repetidas veces, obligándose a sí mismo a calmarse. Llevó una mano a su pecho. Su corazón... ardía. Ardía tan fuerte, quemaba casi. ¿Pero por qué? ¿A causa de quien?

Fue entonces, horas después, cuando Lee llegó a la conclusión de que todo su extraño comportamiento se debía a aquel pelirrojo de mirada glaciar.

Sus ojos...

Esos ojos eran tan profundos y oscuros...

-Hermosa noche, ¿no es cierto?- susurraron suavemente en su oído.

Lee pegó un brinco, con el corazón a punto de saltar del pecho, y observó con ojos desorbitados la silueta que había estado robando sus pensamientos durante todo ese tiempo.

-K-Kazekage-sama- llamó tratando de contener la marea de sensaciones que lo recorría. Y el hecho de no haberle sentido acercarse no ayudaba mucho en su actual situación.

Los ojos aguamarina no se concentraron demasiado tiempo en él, minutos después volvió la vista al cielo y se perdió en el infinito despejado, sin una sola nube, tan sólo el pedacito de luna que brillaba fantasmalmente en lo alto. El aire movió sus hebras rojas, que danzaron con gracia al compás del arenoso viento del desierto y allí, casi embobado, Lee le observó, maravillándose en la saludable piel brillante que parecía relucir bajo la luz de la luna, los ojos perdidos y distantes en quién sabe qué sitios, tal vez vagando dentro de sus propias memorias, recordando antiguas guerras que se han encargado de endurecerlo.

Y se veía entonces tan fuerte, con el destructivo poder de su chakra abandonando los poros de su piel, como una energía ajena a su voluntad.

-No es cortés mirar tan fijamente al Kazekage- susurró la grave voz del pelirrojo, ocasionando que Lee volteara el rostro inmediatamente, con las mejillas rojas a causa de la vergüenza.

Entonces, sin ser plenamente consciente, aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras el Kazekage?- su voz denotaba cierto despecho, como si se sintiera engañado pero, por toda respuesta, el Kage sonrió arrogantemente y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-No veo por qué tenga que darte explicaciones- respondió taladrando al pelinegro con sus pupilas electrizantes.

Lee jadeó, nuevamente consumido por aquel deseo que no podía contener. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué eran esas ganas que lo invadían? ¿Qué quería hacer precisamente? Quería correr, gritar, perderse en el desierto, golpear una pared... ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué era aquello que se posesionaba de su mente cada vez que contemplaba las cortas hebras del color del fuegoy escuchaba el respirar pausado?

-Yo...- agachó la cabeza- Lo siento, Kazekage-sama.

El pelirrojo asintió.

-¿No querías decirme algo?

Lee le miró entonces, con los ojos bien abiertos. Y recordó...

Recordó y sonrió con aquella sonrisa tan especial y tan característica.

-Hai- se colocó de pie rápidamente y realizó una pronunciada reverencia-. Gracias por salvar mi vida, Kazekage-sama.

El otro joven contempló la marcada muestra de respeto y sus ojos se perdieron en la nuca descubierta, los cabellos negros y gráciles, la piel sonrosada y ligeramente bronceada... Le miró fijamente, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, deseando de pronto que alzara la cabeza y le observara, perderse en los ojos negros pero, más que eso, acercar su mano hasta tocar su rostro, la mejilla que aparentaba tan suave, y los labios que se partían en esa bella sonrisa. Una sonrisa... ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había sonreído sinceramente? No aquella mueca de superioridad que le entregaban sus enemigos antes de reconocerle, siquiera la risita nerviosa que sus hermanos soltaban cuando le tenían cerca, sino una de verdad, como aquella... ¡Una sonrisa real!

**_Puedes tocarlo si deseas_**, dijo una voz en su interior a la cual reconoció de inmediato.

Nuevamente aquel ser había vuelto a despertar, como cada noche, torturándolo con su siempre molesta presencia.

-No.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lee alzando el rostro, confundido.

-Llámame Gaara- se presentó el pelirrojo tratando de ignorar la voz del demonio mapache que yacía encerrado en su interior. De hecho, aquella voz era la causante de todos sus problemas. Condenado desde su nacimiento,Gaara había tenido que lidiar con la muerte y los asesinatos, el rencor y el odio, pero finalmente había logrado dejar eso atrás. Olvidarlo todo, por momentos, y fingir que aquella demencial sonrisa no se presenta en los linderos de su memoria...

-Hai, Gaara-sama- aceptó Lee con otra brillante sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

El Kage desvió la mirada, de pronto incómodo ante aquel suave susurro que era la voz del pelinegro.

**_Déjame salir, Gaara, y prometo que te divertirás,_** susurró el demonio con malicia, como cada noche, instándole a perder el control.

Llevando una mano a su rostro, Gaara mostró un semblante molesto pero, más que eso, frustrado. Su cambio fue tan brusco y tan notable, que Lee le observó, de repente preocupado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Gaara-sama?- preguntó con sincera consternación.

Pero el pelirrojo tan sólo le miró una última vez y desapareció en una voluta de arena...

Y allí, nuevamente en silencio, Lee contempló el espacio vacío que anteriormente había ocupado el otro joven.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

--

**_¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_**, preguntó Shukaku, el Bijuu de una cola, mientras sentía el desconcierto de su contenedor.

-No lo sé- respondió Gaara observando atentamente sus manos.

Temblaba.

Por alguna desconocida razón, no podía dejar de temblar.

Esa era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. La primera vez que se sentía mínimamente interesado por otro ser humano. Esta vez lo movía un sentimiento diferente. No eran las ganas de asesinar ni de hacer sufrir al otro, sino... ¿Tocarlo tal vez? ¿Estrujar sus miembros hasta asegurarse de que es un ente real, hecho de carney hueso, algo más que sangre y músculos dispuestos a ser retorcidos?

-Rock Lee...- susurró Gaara apretando los puños.

--

Medianoche.

Susurros que viajan a través de la arena, llevando consigo inmemoriales secretos.

Una duna desértica, un oasis para aquellos que no tienen pies, desesperanzados, sedientos y sangrantes. Era un sueño, Lee lo sabía, aquel pacífico lugar bajo el manto estrellado y la hermosa luna llena. El viento se siente como una caricia directo a su alma mientras los ojos azules lo observan, desde las sombras.

Lentamente abre los ojos y contempla la sombra que se mueve, lentamente, hasta internarse en el agua cristalina. Las ondas atrapan su mirada, más allá de los cabellos rojos y las negras ojeras, más allá de la lujuriosa sonrisa tan arrogante, cuando su sonrosada lengua viaja sobre los sedosos labios, humedeciendo... Un jadeo en la negra nochey Lee siente consumirse.

-Estoy tan confundido- murmura mientras extrañas manos apartan su chaleco de jounin.

_**Relájate...**_

La voz es profunda, grave, pero invariablemente se siente diferente, como el sonido de un espectro.

-Siento como... como si ya te hubiese visto...- susurra Lee quedamente, sintiendo el aire golpear su pecho desnudo. Casi tiritando de frío, dos cálidas manos tocan su piel expuesta. Lentamente acarician su brazo izquierdo, los dedos perdiéndose en la carne fresca, allí donde descansa...

_**La herida**_, dice mientras desciende más y más hasta tocar su pierna izquierda. Contempla con devoción aquella zona, donde yace aquella marca tan grande y tan horrenda. _**¿Yo hice esto?**_

-No lo sé- responde con la respiración agitada, mordiéndose los labios, entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo que millares de escalofríos lo recorren, justo allí donde la tibia garra se posa, los ojos amarillos de negras manchas... Es un demonio, no puede evitarlo, pero le conoce-. ¿Quién eres?

_**No soy nadie**_, mientras besa amorosamente los lastimados miembros.

Una nueva melodía invade el oasis. Y Lee se repite: "es un sueño, todo esto es un sueño", pero acaricia el cabello rojo y alza el rostro hasta poder besar los tersos labios.

-No quiero despertar...

Pero despierta.

--

Silencioso cual peor ladrón, Gaara caminó hasta estar cerca, tan peligrosamente cerca, del chico que descansaba descuidadamente sobre la cama y roncaba apenas perceptiblemente, sumido en un sueño profundo. Su pecho se mueve frenéticamente mientras sus ojos de desigual color recorren presurosos la habitación. Una pupila es azul, lastimaday perdida; la otra es amarilla y cruel, divertida y deseosa.

Caminó hasta posarse sobre la cama y la arena se movió, inquieta y excitada hasta rozar los bordes de la sábana.

Sus manos volvieron a temblar y esto no hizo sino molestarlo. Frunció el ceño y acercó el rostro al del otro, sintiendo el cálido aliento estrellarse contra sus mejillas.

_**Ahí está...**_ murmuró Shukaku con voz ronca.

-Descuidado- añadió Gaara mientras sus dedos viajaban imperceptiblemente sobre la suave piel de los labios de Lee, mirándole, devorándole.

_**Tan... expuesto.**_

-Tan estúpido.

_**Aww... no seas así con el pobre chico, Gaara-kun**_, bromeó el tanuki mientras sus ojo brillaban y comandaba a la arena para que se acercara.

También la arena quería ser partícipe. También quería tocar y sentir, como si se tratara de un ser vivo completamente aparte.

-Madre se está... divirtiendo- habló el pelirrojo en voz tan baja que su voz resultó casi inaudible.

Tan sólo una carcajada por parte del demonio resonó en su cabeza. También él se divertía siendo partícipe de los caóticos pensamientos de su contenedor. Estuvo tentado de susurrar: "yo conozco el secreto", pero tan sólo se limitó a tocar con la arena, maravillándose en aquel lejano recuerdo mientras lo fuertes hombros quedaban al descubierto. Luego el fuerte pecho y el trabajado abdomen. Definitivamente, un cuerpo perfecto.

_**¿Es lo que esperabas? ... ¡Oye!**_

Pero Gaara lo ignoró. De un salto se colocó sobre Lee, balanceando la cama y haciendo detectable su presencia.

_**¿Qué estás haciendo? Va a despertar.**_

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Gaara tomó los pálidos hombros y sacudió a Lee repetidas veces, haciendo que este despertara, asustado y a punto de lanzar un golpe pero su puño deteniéndose al percatarse de quién se trataba.

-¿G-Gaara-sama?- preguntó aún medio adormilado pero con los sentidos alerta.

Mareado, así se sentía, aún bajo los efectos del sueño. Porque allí estaban... las pupilas, las ojeras, el cabello, ¡un ojo amarillo! ¡Como en su sueño! ¿Quién era? Ahí, de pronto, el rostro delKazekage daba miedo, pero no se dio por vencido ni demostró su temor. Al contrario, se mantuvo altivo y confrontó la dura mirada.

El pelirrojo respiraba dificultosamente, miles de pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza mientras la risa de Shukaku rompía contra sus oídos. ¡Lo había visto antes! Su arena apresó la pierna y brazo izquierdos y Lee tembló visiblemente, no pudiendo controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

-Kazekage-sama, ¿qué sucede?

Un gruñido brotó de los labios del otro.

Abrió los ojos al máximo como si de pronto fuesen a saltar de sus cuencas y una sonrisa sádica se apoderó de sus labios. Una de sus fuertes manos se cerró sobre el cuello de Lee, aprisionando dolorosamente su garganta. Eljounin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no contestarle con un puño, porque realmente no podía golpear al Kazekage, por más que le estuviese asfixiando.

-No...- susurró Gaara acercando sus labios al oído de Lee, desatando incontenibles escalofríos a todo lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo- No me agradas...

Dicho esto, se levantó y le miró altivamente, esta vez los ojos permanecían del mismo color aguamarina fríos y callados. La arena se apartó suavemente y, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, el chico desapareció, dejando en su sitio a un muy confundido Lee.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso?- se preguntó el pelinegro llevando una mano a su garganta, sintiendo la piel escocer.

El resto de la noche, Lee la pasó en vela.

Pensando en Gaara.

Soñando despierto.

_Ojos amarillos como los de un demonio._

--

Al día siguiente, en las áreas de entrenamiento, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Neji, Lee y el capitán Shisui, líder del equipo ANBU, se reunieron para comenzar con los planes que habían trazado con anterioridad.

-Lee, ¿estás mejor?- preguntó Tenten a su compañero mientras ambos se alejaban un poco de la multitud- Pareces no haber tenido una buena noche...

-Estoy bien, Tenten-san- mintió Lee mostrando una apabullante sonrisa y alzando el pulgar en lo que ya todos conocían como 'Pose Nice Guy'.

La chica sonrió abiertamente y le palmeó la espalda con fuerza.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó mientras se dirigía hacia Temari, quien le llamaba en la distancia.

Atrás, Lee le vio marchar, preguntándose realmente qué habría significado la extraña visita del Kazekage a su habitación. ¿Y por qué le había dicho que no le agradaba? Algo en esta afirmación hacía a Lee sentir incómodo. La verdad es que a él no le gustaba ser odiadoy nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, pero el Kage lo había dicho de forma tan seria y tan directa...

-¿Doushite?- se preguntó un tanto triste, pero una mano en su hombro lo sacó de su momentáneo ensimismamiento- ¿Are? ¿Shisui-san? ¿Ya es hora?

El capitán negó levemente.

-Kazekage-sama ha dado órdenes nuevas- dijo mientras se rascaba la máscara en gesto nervioso. Extrañamente, Lee había empezado a notar, todos los que se referían alKazekage se ponían extremadamente nerviosos y, se atrevía a decir, hasta temerosos. Este misterio no hacía sino cautivar la pelinegro más y más.

Había algo extraño alrededor de Gaara y, fuese lo que fuese, lo averiguaría.

Shisui carraspeó llamando su atención y continuó:

-Gaara-sama ha ordenado que _tú _seas su escolta personal...

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Ne, mil perdondes por la demora. Este capítulo creo que esta confuso, pero el fic ha dado un vuelvo q no me imaginaba X3 Espero que a pesar de todo les agrade

* * *

**..: Tercera Noche: Comprendiendo a mi Kazekage :..**

* * *

Él sabía. Él lo sabía todo. Desde el comienzo, cuando estaba aquel anaranjado atardecer de nubes rojas. Recordó aquel momento con fría fascinación, cuando era capaz de ver los viejos momentos, los gritos que resonaban y arañaban las paredes de su cerebro. No pudo dejar de mirar y al mismo tiempo trató de que las memorias no invadieran más allás de lo que quería mostrar.

El Kazekage no debía enterarse, no en ese momento, de lo que había acontecido, lo ocurrido años atrás cuando la oscuridad era avasalladora.

Pero él pudo permitirse perderse dentro de las imágenes que aún permanecían grabadas en su mente. Casi pudo escuchar el antiguo grito, y los ojos que se abrían y lo observaban.

Esos ojos eran grandes, profundos, negros como la noche, oscuros y arrebatadoramente hermosos. Si hacía un mínimo de esfuerzo, Shukaku era casi capaz de sentir el viejo tacto, la vieja sensación, tenerlo tan cerca que casi podía de matarlo. Podría haberlo matado, si tan sólo no le hubiese mirado con esos gigantescos ojos negros.

**Has vuelto...** murmuró el tanuki distraídamente.

Había vuelto, con los mismos ojos que lo espantaban y lo atraían a la vez. La herida permanecía oculta, sobrepasada por la neblina de la memoria. Entonces él sintió que no podría más, porque creía que estallaría, gritaría, rugiría, ¡querría salir a jugar!

Su mejor juguete había vuelto a sus brazos, ¡pero no podía tocarlo! ¡Lo necesitaba! ¡Tenía qué!

¡Gaara tenía que moverse! ¡Tenía que hacer algo porque él necesitaba sentir su piel!

-¿Sucede algo, Gaara-sama?- preguntó Lee suavemente mientras permanecía parado a un lado del escritorio atestado de documentos, ajeno a los tormentosos pensamientos que invadían al dirigente de Sunagakure.

El aludido lo miró como si le viera por primera vez, como si no pudiera comprenderle; y de verdad que no entiendía. ¿Qué era esa desazón que se apoderaba de él cada vez que le contemplaba? Esa era la primera vez que ese joven, Rock Lee, pisaba las tierras de Suna. Pero la forma en que el sol se reflejaba en su sedoso cabello, el calor abandonando sus sonrosadas mejillas, la tersa voz que acariciaba los suaves labios... No podía ser la primera vez, ¿o sí?

Entonces lo vió como lo que era -un guardaespaldas-, y la mirada nerviosa que parecía decir: "¿Por qué me miras?". Pero era demasiado respetuoso como para mencionar algo así.

-No- respondió finalmente, perturbado.

¿Qué era lo que lo perturbaba?

**Es la herida**, comentó el mapache de forma jocosa.

-¿Qué herida?- preguntó el pelirrojo en voz alta.

-¿Herida?- inquierió Lee mirándole fijamente- ¿Está herido, Gaara-sama?

El Kage batió la cabeza y negó enérgicamente. Se confundía. Shukaku lo confundía. El jounin lo confundía. Todo el maldito mundo lo confundía.

**Deberías descansar... Es demasiado para ti.** Shukaku siempre decía eso, jugaba con su mente y trataba de hacerlo ceder.

-No.

Lee le miró entonces, sin creer realmente en sus palabras. Gaara trató de que la mirada pasara desapercibida, pero el calor aumentó dentro de la habitación. Era el calor del desierto, pero también el calor de las penas. Al mapache le gustaba azotar su mente y mezclar sus memorias, entonces soltaba una carcajada dentro de su cabeza y Gaara sentía que no podía respirar. Sentía que iba a perder el control.

¡Pero no! ¡No podía! ¡No _debía_!

-¡¡Gaara-sama!!- exclamó Lee acercándose, preocupado ante el desencajado rostro del gobernante que se halaba de los cabellos.

-¡¡ALEJATE!!- gruñó el pelirrojo al tiempo que alzaba la mirada.

Lee contuvo el aliento dentro de su pecho. Ahí estaba el ojo amarillo de la noche anterior, el de su sueño. ¿Por qué sentía que lo ha visto antes? Se llevó una mano al brazo izquierdo, porque extrañamente allí escocía. Era un dolor lejano, distante, irreal. Allí no había nada.

-¿Quién eres?- susurró, asustado de pronto, pero no por la escalofriante visión frente a él sino a causa de los tenebrosos espectros del pasado. Le miró fijamene, con las orbes líquidas brillantes.

Fue entonces cuando Shukaku se sintió consumir. ¡Quiso gritar! Quiso decirle su nombre y hacerle entender que habían tenido un pasado juntos. Era un pequeño, corto y efímero pasado, ¡pero era real! Tan real y tan importante como un "te necesito", o un "te he extrañado mucho" e incluso al nivel de un "te amo".

**¡Mírame!**, exclamó el bijuu dentro de su celda de carne humana; y Gaara volvió la mano un puño y golpeó con él la mesa.

-¡Fuera!- rugió con una voz que era y no era suya al mismo tiempo.

Lee tembló ante su sueño que se presentaba tan real y abandonó la habitación en un suspiro.

Corrió y corrió porque no comprendía. Esos ojos... Los había visto antes. ¿Pero dónde? ¿DONDE? Se detuvo de pronto, el corazón agitado que latía ruidosamente contra sus sienes, y alzó la vista borrosa que se enfocó en las caras serias de los aldeanos. ¿¡Qué estaban mirando!? Era como si supieran, como si adivinaran. Todos ellos sabían, ellos estaban conscientes de lo que había pasado, hace años, cuando el cielo era rojo y la luna llena brillaba en lo alto con su demencial sonrisa.

¿Pero qué había ocurrido?

¿Por qué sentía que había estado allí antes?

¿Qué pasaba?

-¡Lee!- escuchó que le llamaban y se dio la media vuelta, asustado de que puediera ser ese demonio. Pero no, era Tenten, quien se acercó preocupada y, junto a ella, la joven Temari que lo observó con un brillo extraño en los ojos- ¿Estás bien?

El pelinegro jadeó y forzó una sonrisa.

-Sí, estoy bien, Tenten-san- la convenció rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no estás cuidando del Kazekage?- le recriminó ella mientras le amenazaba con el puño.

Lee sudó, y no fue por el calor precisamente.

-Yo... Debo irme, Tenten-san- hizo una rápida reverencia y echó a correr rumbo a la torre del Kazekage. Detrás de él, los ojos azules de Temari parecieron taladrar su nuca.

Ella presentía el _peligro_.

Y, nuevamente frente a la oficina de Gaara, Lee tragó saliva con dificultad y dudó en tocar a la puerta. Pero era su deber, no podía fallarle a su Hokage y, así como el jounin que era, no podía permitir que los sentimientos interfieran.

Tocó una, dos, tres veces, y del otro lado llegó la misma voz calmada de la noche anterior en el pequeño parque. Abrió la puerta suavemente y sus ojos se entrecerraron y su corazón se agitó ante lo que veía. Era Gaara, el pelirrojo; el estoico, frío, imperturbable Kazekage que trabajaba sobre sus documentos. Inmutable, alzó la vista y le indicó pasar, luego volvió simplemente a ignorarlo.

Lee caminó hasta colocarse a su lado, nuevamente. No comprendía. ¿Qué había sucedido minutos atrás?

¿Qué era lo que ocurría realmente con el Kazekage? ¿A qué se debían esos cambios tan radicales de su personalidad?

Soltó un par de suspiros, abatido mentalmente. Concentró la vista en el paisaje que se alzaba en la lejanía, ajeno a los ojos amarillos que lo estudiaban en silencio.

--

Eran sueños. Simplemente sueños.

Lee lo supo, pero no pudo detenerse.

Era el mismo desierto de la noche anterior, con el mismo osasis en medio de la nada, inundado con la cristalina agua que reflejababa la inmensa luna llena que brillaba en lo alto. También estaba, sumergida, la misma ausente figura que parecía llamar sus sentidos, con una sola mirada, con un simple gesto de su mano.

_Invitando._

**Ven...** mumuraron con voz ronca mientras le miraba con las perlas amarillas que eran sus ojos.

El jounin se acercó suavemente, hipnotizado por el sonido del viento.

Nuevamente las manos apartaron el chaleco y el mono verde que dejaba al descubierto los miembros casi mutilados. Las pálidas manos blancas acariciaron la piel lastimada, magullada en el pasado, sintiendo la necesidad de besar cada palmo de piel al descubierto, comentar con voz gastada lo mucho que lamenta todo lo que ocurrió y lo agradecido que está de que sucediera.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó Lee con voz adormilada mientras en su interior se removía una vieja llama. Era el deseo de querer perder sus dedos entre las hebras de pelo rojo que se le hacían tan familiares- ¿Quién eres?

**No tienes que decir nada**, murmuró la sedosa voz grave como de ultratumba.

Silenciosamente sus manos tomaron los hombros desnudos y lo acercaron hasta su pecho. Era su juguete que había vuelto. Aquello que le arrebataran años atrás finalmente volvía a estar bajo sus garras, y Lee sintió entonces que toda la experiencia lo sobrepasaba, era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. ¿Era un demonio aquello que lo sostenía? ¿Y por qué besaba sus labios como si en realidad le importara?

**Regresaste... a mí...** dijo el demonio entrecerrando los ojos, acariciando el pelo negro, deseando no dejarlo ir.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Lee nuevamente, contemplando las blancas manos.

Pero no hay respuesta, tan sólo el vago sonido del desierto.

De pronto se sentía bien, estar relajado allí, apartado de todo. De su vida como ninja, de sus misiones, de su rango. Tan sólo quería entregarse por un segundo, y abrazarle eternamente.

_Podría dormir para siempre si quisiera._

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_Debía_ despertar.

--

Abrió los ojos justo para encontrar la siempre apagada figura recostada sobre el marco de la ventana, con el rojizo cabello siendo mecido al compás del viento. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, asegurándose de no encontrarse en una alucinación. Pero no, ahí estaba él, ausente como siempre, cuando ya ni siquiera su figura podía asustarlo porque simplemente, en unas pocas horas, parecía haberse adaptado a él.

Era algo en sus ojos, o su forma de caminar o el tono de su voz, pero Lee pudo percibir la enorme pena. El abismal distanciamiento que lo apartaba de todo sentimiento.

-Gaara-sama...- llamó en voz baja, como había aprendido que al Kage le gustaba.

Y sí, el Kazelage era una persona extraña.

Lee aún no terminaba de entenderlo, pero casi podía decir que había algo dentro de él, cada vez que sus ojos cambiaban de color y su risa se hacía alocada y dispareja. A Lee se le estemecía el corazón cada vez que su voz cambiaba y se hacía más grave, más demencial. ¿A qué se debía todo esto? Nadie. No había nadie que respondiera a esa pregunta. Los guardias sudaban, se atragantaban, se acaloraban y se mareaban, pero no mencionaban palabra. Los habitantes huían, alzaban plegarias y se encerraban en sus casas, mirándole como si portara alguna enfermedad horrible. Y sus hermanos...

A ellos ni siquiera se les había acercado.

La mirada de Temari era temeraria, sagaz, imponente. Con sus ojos azules era capaz de penetrarlo y hacer incontables agujeritos por todo su cuerpo, taladrándolo con su vista de halcón, como diciendo: "no te entrometas donde no te llaman". Pero se equivocaba...

Sí había_ algo_ que llamaba a Lee.

Era una voz, o un susurro, o simplemente el viento arenoso que le acercaba los secretos más escondidos del desierto. Pero era algo que le impedía alejarse de allí, algo que llamaba su atención, que captaba su vista y hacía aparecer, frente a sus ojos, la delgada figura de Gaara.

-¿No deberíamos estar afuera?- preguntó Lee mientras se levantaba de la cama con suavidad.

Los ojos aguamarina se posaron en él por lo que fueron breves segundos. Volvió la vista a las calles desiertas, llenas de confetti y colores despampanantes que robaban la respiración. Sus perlas azules por momentos dolieron, cuando los recuerdos más oscuros de su memoria parecían salir a flote. Pero mantuvo a raya las múltiples penurias que amenazaban con azotarlo todo y tan sólo se dedicó a ignorar al pelinegro que había estado invadiendo sus pensamientos sin su consentimiento.

Ya de por sí le resultaba una odisea calmar las ansias de Shukaku, pero es que había algo en ese shinobi, algo que lo que descolocaba. Tenía algo en él que no le agradaba, no sabía si era la siempre presente sonrisa o...

**Son sus ojos... Son sus enormes ojos negros.**

Shukaku afiló la vista al pasado y sonrió para sus adentros.

¿Sus ojos?, se preguntó Gaara mordiéndose los labios. Podía ser. Esos ojos gigantescos lo perturbaban, inconscientemente hacían doler su corazón.

**¿Y tú tienes corazón, Gaara?,** cuestionó el mapache, y no había en su tono ni un ápice de burla. Este hecho no hizo sino enfurecer a Gaara aún mucho más. Por dentro quiso gritar "¡Todo es tu culpa, maldito engendro!", pero se contuvo a tiempo y tan sólo entornó los ojos.

-Está todo muy calmado- susurró el pelirrojo desviando la vista a un costado.

-¡Es eso a lo que me refiero, Gaara-sama!- exclamó Lee de forma demasiado ruidosa pero sin poder contenerse. Con pasos largos y rápidos se colocó a la altura del Kage- Se supone que es un festival y está todo tan... silencioso.

-Me gusta el silencio- contestó el pelirrojo con voz grave.

Lee le miró un par de segundos.

-Gaara-sama...

El pelirrojo le observó entonces, esperando el resto de la frase. Pero Lee permaneció con los labios perfectamente sellados en una línea recta. Gaara volvió la vista a las nubes borrosas que se alzaban en el firmamento.

**En silencio puedes escuchar mejor mi voz...** dijo el tanuki mientras observaba a Lee por el rabillo del ojo.

Casi tenía que reprimir la enorme carcajada que amenazaba con abandonar sus labios e inundarlo todo. Sentía una extraña opresión en el corazón, como si de pronto fuese a llorar. Pero sabía que sus lágrimas de fuego estaban a salvo, pero no podía decir lo mismo de ese chiquillo enviado por la Hokage.

Lee no lo sabía ahora, pero toda su presencia escondía aquel terrible secreto marcado con sangre. La razón por la que los carnavales eran tan silenciosos, los festivales tan oscuros, las noches tan temidas... Todo se reducía simplemente a aquel nombre, aquel acontecimiento que había marcado la historia de Sunagakure._ El peor enemigo, el más mortal de todos._ Allí estaba, con las vendas alrededor de sus brazos y la actitud resuelta.

**Está tan cerca...**

-No debería ser así.

-¿Piensas decirme cómo deben ser las cosas en mi aldea?- preguntó Gaara en tono peligroso.

Lee guardó silencio inmediatamente. La actitud del pelirrojo era demasiado cambiante, explosva por momentos, excesivamente peligrosa. Un instante se mostraba distante, casi complacido al notar la eficacia de su guarda espaldas, la dedicación del shinobi de la hoja, y al segundo siguiente denotaba molestia, irritación ante su presencia, y entonces Lee hizo aquella pregunta que venía atormentándolo toda la mañana.

-Gaara-sama...- los ojos aguamarina le miraron fijamente, apremiándole a continuar- ¿Me odia?

La mirada turquesa pareció suavizarse.

¿Lo odiaba? Ni siquiera el propio Gaara estaba seguro de ello. Movió los labios lentamente y la voz del mapache lo detuvo.

**Di la verdad...**

-Yo...

**¡La verdad, niño!**

-No. No te odio...- el mapache sonrió desde su celda de carne humana y Lee soltó un suspiro como de alivio, sin saber por qué de pronto sentía como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima- Pero tampoco me agradas- continuó Gaara-. Hay algo de ti que no me gusta.

El pelinegro agachó el rostro.

-Lo siento- dijo, como si realmente tuviese algo que ver en eso.

El Kage le miró por encima del hombro, con esos ojos que denotaban misericordia y lástima, como si estuviera por encima de todo. Comtempló la figura de Lee, delgada, rodeada por una finísima tela verde un chaleco del mismo color pero una tonalidad más clara. Los ninjas de Konoha eran muy extraños, pero este... Este era simplemente increíble.

-Gaara-sama...

Pero un ruido le interrumpió. Un sonido que había escuchado antes pero que demandó de inmediato su atención. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, relucientes ante la luz de la luna.

-No puede ser...- murmuró, extasiado ante lo que veía.

Gaara miró en silencio, su corazón parecía expandirse ante su vista, el cristal empañado por... la lluvia.

-Está lloviendo- la voz del pelinegro era excesivamente baja, como si temiera romper algún hechizo.

El Kazekage asintió:- Está empezando... El Festival de la Lluvia.

Lee contempló con fascinación las cristalinas gotas de lluvia que se incrustaban contra el cristal. Una emoción incontenible se trancó en su pecho e hizo que una gigantesca sonrisa invadiera sus labios. El corazón, dentro de su pecho, latía desbocado, con violencia excesiva. Algo dentro de él pareció removerse, aunque no supo qué podría ser. Lo único que entendía era que aquel acontecimiento era algo importante, ¡importantísimo!

-¡Gaara-sama!- exclamó sintiendo el rostro arder- ¡Está lloviendo!

-Puedo verlo por mí mismo- respondió Gaara de forma cortante, pero ni siquiera la más fría de sus palabras podría desanimar a Lee en ese momento, quien abrió la ventana con rapidez y sintió el agua fría mojarle el rostro.

-¿¡Pero que demonios haces!?- vociferó Gaara a todo pulmón.

Tras un ruido sordo, las ventanas se cerraron abruptamente, la arena dentro de la habitación moviéndose de forma errática. Lee contempló a Gaara, sus ojos abiertos al máximo. El pelirrojo jadeaba con fuerza, mantenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía iban a saltar de sus cuencas de un momento a otro. Y su expresión... ¡Su expresión era atemorizante!

-L-Lo siento...- se disculpó Lee tratando de controlar su voz y mantener al margen sus visibles temblores.

El pelirrojo lo devoró con la mirada, sintiendo las venas pulsantes que daban la impresión de estallar de pronto. Sentía, en ese instante, una furia enorme sin precedentes. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad atronadora, cada célula dentro de él agitándose, de pronto luciendo como el monstruo que realmente era.

-No te atrevas...- gruñó aún como un poseso- No vuelvas... no vuelvas a abrir la ventanas... cuando esté lloviendo...

Lee quiso preguntar por qué. ¿Qué tenía de malo la lluvia si era un fenómeno tan impresionante en un desierto? Pero el rostro de Gaar cortó cualquier réplica. El pelirrojo, de nueva cuenta, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

-¿Está bien, Gaara-sama?

-Vete.

La orden sonó precisa, fría y calculada. Lee arrugó el ceño y se mordió los labios, a punto de contradecirle, la voz del Kage llenó la estancia.

-Márchate. Es una orden.

El ninja de Konoha no tuvo más remedio que acatar. Hizo una marcada reverencia y salió de forma pausada de la habitación, deseando que a última hora el gobernante le pidiera quedarse. Pero ninguna palabra brotó de los delgados labios y Lee se vio forzado a volver a su propia recámara, con el agridulce sabor de la reciente derrota pero una nueva promesa en su ser:

-Descubriré el secreto de Gaara-sama- juró mientras se recostaba contra la puerta-, cueste lo que cueste.

_Continuará..._


End file.
